


The hero

by Indigoblau



Series: Manga/Anime Poems [1]
Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Genre: Gen, Orange, Suwa is a freaking hero fight me, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoblau/pseuds/Indigoblau
Summary: A walk with Suwa after he got his letterAgain, I don't know how to summarize a poem properlyrip me





	The hero

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, I really liked writing Poems for my favourite series and thus, I continued  
> I'm not entirely satisfied with this one, but I hope you like it anyway!

On dusty roads I'm walking  
my heart  
my heart oh how  
does it feel so heavy  
why - of all times now.

A crumpled piece of paper  
fucking, freaking lines  
I'm paralyzed  
and I feel helpless  
though being supervised.

Oh Rain oh tear, wash away  
what I just have learned  
it hurts  
it hurts for I will never  
get what I have yearned

My crying heart  
has to be silenced  
isn't it a fortune?  
the way ahead  
the way I have  
is the only option

To save a life  
I raise my knife  
and stab right through  
my heart  
To save a being  
from what I know  
I'll gladly fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> Did you get what I wanted to say with this one?
> 
> Have a wonderful day <3


End file.
